


Breaking

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad shit happens, heres something completely different, nott is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Short prompt asking for widomauk trying to get one of them off drugs.





	Breaking

“Please,  _Bitte_ , this is unhealthy. You have to stop doing this.” Caleb pleaded, grabbing the bong away from him. 

Mollymauk scoffed, “Yes, my habit is so much worse than your sister’s. Tell me again, when has she ever been sober? Preach to her, not me!” he growled, snatching it back. 

Caleb frowned, “This isn’t about her, though I have contemplated getting her help as well. I could sign you both up for the same group to heal in a safe place.”

He laughed, standing up, managing rather well not to fall backwards on the floor, “Save it. I’ll just go back home, where a hypocrite won’t judge what helps me feel better. See you, Caleb Widogast.” he said, slamming shut the front door as he left the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> They probably get back together at some point.


End file.
